


A Hot Day in Paris

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: Italy visits his lover France in his hometown of Paris. Italy, not wanting to waste a moment of precious time with his boyfriend, ignores his need to pee all day.





	A Hot Day in Paris

It had been years since Italy had last been to France’s home, much less the beautiful city of Paris. As the Frenchman caught his first glimpse of the Italian, he felt his heart skip a beat. Feliciano had finally managed to return.

“Francis~!” Italy squeaked, as he practically jumped into the others arms, dropping his luggage in the process.

“Ah, Feliciano. It’s good to see you again.” The blonde greeted, hugging him tightly. “How long has it been since you last saw Paris?”

“Years~!” he replied. “I missed the city so much! I’ve wanted to visit for so long now, but I just couldn’t get away.”

“Well, not to worry now, my little Italy. You are here now, and that is all that matters.” France replied. 

“I just wish my stay was longer.” Italy sighed. “How much can I see in just two days?”

“Plenty.” France smiled. “I planned today out perfectly. We start at The Louvre, so we can look at all of the artwork from all over the world. After that we go see the Arc de Triomphe, and I can tell you all about its history and purpose. Later, we go to Notre Dame Cathedral, I know how much you will adore the beauty it has to offer. And then, we take a nice hour-long boat tour down the Seine River to get a lovely view of the city from the water. Finally, we end with a trip to the Eiffel Tower, where I made reservations for us.”

“Wah, Francis! You are amazing!” The Italian praised.

“It’s nothing Italy.” He replied coolly. “Just be sure to keep hydrated, it’s very hot today.”

“Okay~!” Italy said. “What are we waiting for?!” He exclaimed as he nearly flew out of the airport.

The Frenchman laughed as he watched, admiring the Italian for a short moment.

“It has been far too long, mon amour.”

After dropping off Italy’s luggage at France’s house, the two arrived at The Louvre just as the museum opened its doors. The two admired the many thousands of artworks by various artists from all over the globe for hours.

“Ve~! I know this one~!” Italy piped up. “The Mona Lisa!”

“Oui, Feli. It’s by one of your artists.” France replied, smoothly slinging an arm over the other’s shoulder.

“Sí, by Leonardo da Vinci.” he stated proudly. “And for some five-hundred years, people from all over have come to see her mysterious smile for themselves. And no one has truly found the answer.”

“Five-hundred years is a long time to wait for a woman.” France remarked.

Italy laughed.

“Maybe it’s worth waiting for.” he replied.

“Maybe for some.” France said. “But her smile pales in comparison to yours, Feliciano.”

The Italian smiled.

“Grazie, Francis." 

As they wondered through the galleries, they stopped for a drink at one of the restaurants in the museum. Italy thirstily complied with France’s reminder to stay hydrated as he downed three glasses.

Soon after, the two found themselves taking the long walk to the Arc de Triomphe. The length bothered neither, however, save for the terrible heat. Both men stopped at every drinking fountain along the way for good measure. 

Finally, the two arrived at the Arc de Triomphe. The two gazed up at its splendor for a short time before climbing to the top for a spectacular view.

As they took in the beautiful sights, France told Italy all about the history of the arc, of all the great and gruesome memories it has attained over the years.

It was as Francis told him the history, the Feliciano felt his bladder slowly filling. But with so much to see, how could he possibly waste any time? He continued to listen intently to the memories of the great structure and his bladder faded to the back of his mind once again.

They descended and were off to their next destination. Having tired from the three mile walk from The Louvre to the Arc de Triomphe, they hopped on the bus for a quick, relaxing ride to the Notre Dame Cathedral.

The cathedral was probably the attraction Italy wanted to see the most. He had always had a fascination for cathedrals and other grand buildings of the like.

As they transferred from the blistering heat into the cool cathedral air, Feliciano was once again reminded of his need. But, oh how beautiful the cathedral was! As he stood there taking in all of the delicate details, his need once again faded.

The two enjoyed the splendor of the architectural beauty, even taking a trip down into the crypt for a glimpse of the past. They soon followed it, by a trip up one of its towers. 

By this point, Italy’s bladder had awoken once more and he was to the point where climbing the stairs was uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he stood his ground and the two received a beautiful view of Paris.

But the view could not peel the Italian’s attention from his bladder. His uncomfortable shifting was noticed by his French companion. 

"Is something wrong?” he asked, lightly touching his arm.

The sudden touch of his cool hand made Feliciano shudder, nearly losing control.

“I’m fine~!” he said, as he recovered.

The Frenchman did not believe him, but let it slide as he noted to keep an eye on him.

“Alright, we better head over to the Seine River, our boat will be leaving soon.” Francis said, taking his companion by the hand and leading him back down the stairs.

As they exchanged the cool cathedral air for the blistering heat, Italy’s need lessened slightly. He was able to move comfortably again, though he surely had to find somewhere to pee soon. 

On board the boat, the two took in the gorgeous view of Paris from the water. 

Noting the on board bathrooms, Italy tried to excuse himself for a moment.

“Oh, Italy. Won’t you sit down? We’ve walked so much today.” France beckoned him to one of the lounge chairs.

Italy reluctantly sat down in the chair next to France, as wine was offered around. 

“One for me and one for my friend.” France said, and took two glasses, before Italy could protest.

“A toast.” France said, as he raised his glass. “To being with old friends once again.”

The two clinked their glasses and sipped at their wine.

“It truly has been ages since we’ve sat down with each other, hasn’t it?” France said. “I miss being so close to you, Feli. Now you live so far away, and I barely see you.”

“Yeah.” Italy replied. “I miss it, too. I just wish I had more time to see you.” It was true, throughout the day the two had seen some of Paris’s most famous attractions, but nothing mattered more than the Frenchman at his side the entire time. He wanted so much to near him again.

“Ah, but we have today.” France said, as he set down his empty glass, before he walked over to the railing. 

Italy, despite the state of his bladder, downed the rest of his glass and set it down, before following him.

As the two gazed out at the city, Italy tried to distract himself from the nearly painful sound of the water splashing against the boat.

“It’s so beautiful.” Italy said softly.

“Oui,” Francis replied, as he moved his arms around the other, one on each side of the Italian, “but no where near as much as you.” He whispered into his ear.

A shiver ruined the moment as it went down Italy’s spine and he lurched over slightly, grabbing hold of the railing for support.

“Are you alright?” Francis asked, now having a pretty good guess as to why his companion was acting strange.

“I’m fine.” Italy replied, as he regained control.

It was obvious to France that Italy was being too shy to ask for a break, but since he chose to ignore his need, France chose to play the fool as if he had no idea what was going on. The idea enthralled him.

“Where are we going after this?” Italy asked.

“The Eiffel Tower.” France replied. “That’s our final destination for the day.”

France heard Italy sigh quietly in relief. He smirked slightly at Italy’s desperation. Was it cruel for him to enjoy it, just a little bit?

As the boat ride came to and end, and Italy grew more and more desperate (much to France’s amusement), they found themselves at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

The two took the elevators to the top floor and were greeted by their final spectacular view of the day. However, by this point Feliciano could not remain still long enough to enjoy it.

The level was crowded and his constant hopping left him with plenty of odd stares and even a few giggles. He clenched the railing so tightly, as he tried to fight back the inevitable flood.

Oh, how his wriggling excited Francis.

“Feliciano, are you really alright?” he asked again, truly concerned for him.

“No~!” the Italian whispered, as he dropped his head onto his hands. “I have to pee so badly.”

“Oh, do you?” He smirked, and tickled the Italian’s sides.

“Oh, stop!” Italy reeled. “Please, Francis!”

“That bad?” He asked, as he ceased his torture. 

Italy nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I-I was t-too embarrassed.” Italy whispered, his voice shaky.

Just then, he felt himself lose control.

“I have to-” he began, only to be cut off, as a loud hissing merged from his pants. Standing there, hands on the railing, in clear view of all the other visitors, Feliciano pissed himself. Some guests let out sounds of disgust and others laughed. Others stared in disbelief and even a few in secret pleasure.

But Italy didn’t care. It felt pretty damn good. He had to stifle a moan from passing his lips. Finally, letting out all of that liquid that had been pouring into his bladder all day long. Oh, sweet relief! As he came to, still pissing some minutes later, he noticed the puddle that had grown under him and how it was making its way to the edge, before it finally spilled over, dispersing into drips as it fell, disappearing from sight before they hit the ground. He felt sorry for anyone standing below.

France, with a front row seat to it all, found himself permanently fixed with his front to the outside of the tower, so no one could see his now oh-so-obvious excitement. 

And who could blame him? The adorable expression Italy made as he finally let go a day’s worth of liquid. The tiny sounds that, despite his trying to hold back, still managed to slip passed his lips. The way his body relaxed as it all just poured out of him.

Damn, why did it have to be in public?

As five long, heavenly minutes came to a close, most of the guests had left the top level and Italy’s stream died down to a dribble and finally to a stop.

It was then that he came to the true realization of where he was and what he had done. He blushed deeply, as he sneaked a look at his companion.

“Feel better?” France asked awkwardly, as he tried to distract himself from his own predicament.

“Sí.” Italy said, just above a whisper. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Feli.” France said.

“But I embarrassed you.” he said, tears brimming in his eyes. “I just didn’t want to leave you’re side, we only have today and tomorrow together, and I just-”

“Feliciano!” He said, as he took the Italian in his arms. “It’s alright! I know, I didn’t want to leave your side either. And I should’ve told you to go when I first noticed you needed to, I was selfish.”

“Francis…” Italy managed.

“Je t'aime, mon amour.” he whispered softly, as he kissed Italy on the lips.

Italy accepted his kiss, and returned it with equal passion, as tears fell from his eyes.

The two parted and looked out at the view. Now that the sun was setting, it made for an all new experience. 

“Will you stay longer?” Francis asked.

“Sí.” the Italian replied. “Ti amo, Francis.”

They kissed again.

It was when their lips parted, and France pulled him closer that Italy realized.

“Uh, Francis…” he blushed. “You’re poking me.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, before he spoke sexily, “that was one hell of a show.”

“Was it?” he asked innocently.

“Ouí.” he replied. “What say we skip our dinner reservation and just eat at my place?”

“Mmm.” Italy agreed.

“And you can help me with this.” He smirked.

“Ve.” The Italian replied, as they left for home and a night of fun.


End file.
